


Smooth And Easy

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Gentle and Soft: The Story of The Blue Jean Committee - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groupies, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rock Stars, Smut, Stranger Sex, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young!Clark, some toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Young Clark Honus meets groupie Gwen and they go to the tour bus for a rambunctious rendezvous, heedless of whoever else may be present.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Smooth And Easy

Foot tapping and fingers plucking, Clark hunched over his starburst bass, bobbing along with the guys for their post-set jam. The stage manager opened the side door and the music faded like someone switching off the knob on a radio as the men turned to stare at the influx of alluring groupies.

At this point Clark knew enough to stay quiet, appear stoic. Let the women come to him. If he made the mistake of taking a run at a girl whose eyes were set on Gene, awkwardness inevitably ensued as they never quite knew how to say, “Um, actually...you’re great and all, but…”

Two blondes floated near, three brunettes. Clark silently appraised, pretending to maintain his focus on fretting when a dash of crimson swept through his periphery.

_ Damn...alright.  _ Tall, shifting her weight from one purple heel to the other, she struck Clark as almost...bored. Unwilling to breach the moat of others barring her path, the corners of her blood red lips downturned in disappointment.

_ Fine as hell.  _ Clark always did nurse a soft spot for redheads. “Hey.” Tipping up his square chin, Clark beckoned. A petite excitable gal up front pointed to herself, nodding exuberantly. “Nah.” Waving her aside with dark brows furrowed and pink lips pursed, Clark gave up, propping his bass beside the couch and standing. “You.”

“Me?” A smoky voice issued from her curvaceous form and Clark bobbed his head, tucking a long silky strand behind his ear as he parted the sea to reach the disinterested scarlet seductress.

“Hey there.” Smiling warmly, Clark slid his hands in the back pockets of his bell bottom jeans, not bothering to hide the blatant gawking of his cobalt eyes over her ample cleavage. “What’s your name, baby?”

A flush invaded her pale skin from her hairline to the low collar of her cruelly tight lavender dress, and Clark wondered just how far down the pink continued. “Gwen.”

“Mmm…” Preening, Clark unfurled to his full height, rack of his broad shoulders proudly on display. “Gwen.” Clark allowed his tongue to linger on the last letter as he swiveled in, looming, inhaling the sweetpea and citrus of her bewitching perfume. “Damn, honey…” Thick Chicago accent sinking nearly an octave in his arousal, Clark combed an auburn tress away from her face, calloused fingers causing an eruption of goosebumps over Gwen’s wan flesh. “You’re the hottest chick I’ve seen for at least ten cities.”

Gwen laughed. And not a cute, coquettish giggle. Chin thrown back and clutching her stomach, she fucking  _ cackled _ at him. Clark retreated, blinking in confusion. “Holy shit…” Wiping a finger under her mirth-ridden green eyes, Gwen shook her head. “You actually talk like that?”

“What…?” Sapphire gaze shifting, Clark held up his palms indignantly. “What do you--?”

Gwen patted his firm chest, chuckle abating. “Nothing, it’s fine.” Scrunching her fingers through her hair, she rubbed her lips together before they reappeared in a plush pucker that left Clark aching. “Don’t worry. I still wanna fuck. Just…” Eyes rolling, Gwen cupped Clark’s cheek. “Don’t try any more lines. Let’s not pretend here, okay?”

Expressive brows shooting up, Clark offered a slow nod of approval, tongue running over his teeth inside his mouth. “Damn...alright. I like your style, baby girl.” Ticking his head toward the door, Clark’s pink lips formed an enticing pout. “You wanna get outta here then? Come see the tour bus?”

“Hell yeah.” Emerald eyes sparkling, Gwen leaned in, twisting in the string of Clark’s red hoodie in a dainty hand.

“Mmm…” Looping around her waist, Clark led Gwen out, indulging himself in a whiff of her intoxicating hair. “I have a feelin’ this is gonna be a good night, honey.”

Gwen laughed as they emerged into the hall. Turning, she hooked her fingers into Clark’s collar, dragging him back with her against the wall. “Only if you know what you’re doing, Honus.”

“Baby…” Grabbing two handfuls of her ass with rounded teeth bared, Clark shoved their hips together. “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh yeah?” Fingers snuck into Clark’s lengthy brunette locks, twirling, tugging. “What’re you gonna do about it? Huh?”

“This.” Clark collided with Gwen’s mouth, tongues melding as he yanked her dress down. Cramming a big hand into the cup of her bra, Clark chuckled against Gwen's lips when she shamelessly palmed his growing erection through his jeans. Pelvis slamming forward, Clark hooked Gwen’s leg over his hip, driving her up and down the wall as he bunched the fabric of her skirt at the waist, thrusting into the heat between her thighs.

Gwen broke from Clark’s mouth with a comical pucker, hand to his firm chest and gasping. “Damn…” Glancing down the hall, lip bitten and eyebrow raised, Gwen nudged herself forward with a giggle. “You gonna fuck me right out in the open?”

“Don’t think I fuckin’ won’t.” Clark swiveled into Gwen with a smirk, bulge of his erection skipping over her panty-covered clit until she mewled with need. “But I can bang you better on the bus. C’mon.”

Taking her by the hand, Clark practically ran towards the exit, stopping short when Gwen pinched his little ass and smiled. “Promise?”

With a chuckle and a kiss, Clark and Gwen burst through the double doors into the brisk night air. Latched onto Gwen’s mouth as though she were a defective microphone who couldn’t pick up his voice, Clark flung open the door of the tour bus, the two of them stumbling half blind up the stairs.

Scent of weed, sounds of coughed amusement. Clark brazenly pulled one of her breasts free as he backed Gwen down the aisle, an empty beer bottle skittering out of their path. Perhaps someone saw her exposure, but as Clark whipped away the small curtain of his bunk, folding Gwen inside with a hand, a nuzzle, and the mere fact of his urgency, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Clark hastily replaced the scant barrier blocking their activities from view, encasing himself and Gwen in a semi-darkness, a semi-privacy with a smile. “Mmm...baby…” Chestnut tendrils tickled past her cheeks, her breasts, and back again as Clark swerved his burgeoning erection to and fro over Gwen’s soaking panties. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Mmm...yes.” Body rolling, Gwen’s hands flowed down Clark’s wide back, squeezing his love handles. “Fuck me. I want your big cock inside me, Clark.”

Prominent brows lifting, a deep purr of approval issued from the broad cavern of Clark’s chest as he bore against her with fiery purpose. “Mmm...hell yeah, baby doll. And you’re gonna get it, too. But…” Clark’s handsome face swam down to Gwen, artful tip of his nose millimeters from her own as his Midwestern accent faded to a sultry whisper. “Not yet.”

Dark blue eyes a starless night’s sky fogged by lust, Clark’s huge hand descended, snagging fabric. “Get these fuckin’ panties off.” 

Gwen’s voluptuous hips left the narrow bunk briefly and Clark slipped the underwear past her heels, fusing their mouths together as he tucked the purple lace into his back pocket. Clark didn’t claim a trophy for all of his conquests these days. Hell, if he tried, where would he store them? But the especially distinctive trysts...the foursome in Albany...the contortionist in New Orleans...Clark liked to keep a little something from those to remember. And a deep, resounding instinct told him Gwen would give Clark a night he wouldn’t want to forget.

Giggles and gasps echoed from the surrounding bunks as Clark licked into Gwen’s mouth, shifting the weight of his tall frame to her side and moving his large hand between her legs. Ridged edges of agile fingertips danced through the dew of Gwen’s pussy, swirling around her clit with acute focus as she rocked into Clark’s touch. “Fuck...Clark, yes…” 

Gwen unzipped Clark’s red hoodie, the material catching when she tried freeing his firm arms. “Let me see you.”

With a chuckling shrug of his broad shoulders, Clark sat up as much as possible in the cramped bunk. “Alright then.” Clark disrobed, dark locks flapping out of his t-shirt. “Why don’t you get naked too, there, honey? I wanna see everything you got.”

“Okay.” Gwen grinned, propping herself up to unsnap her bra before wiggling free of her minuscule purple dress. “Alright, come on.” Motioning for Clark with a smile, Gwen let out a delighted sigh when his tall form once again pushed her down into the mattress.

“Mmm…” Clark replaced his hand between Gwen’s thighs, thrumming her clit with vigor until a mellifluous moan breached her lips. “Yeah, you like that, baby?” Upping the tempo, Clark’s mouth traveled over the sensitive skin of Gwen’s neck, sharp teeth nipping at her earlobe. “You like the way I play with this pretty pussy?”

“ _ Yes!” _ Hitting perhaps half the volume Clark required, Gwen writhed beneath him, fingers scrambling over his pallid flesh. “ _ Fuck! So good!” _

Sinking two fingers into the moist clutch of her pussy, Clark curled into the cluster of nerves in search of forte, thumb rubbing Gwen’s clit with a fury, determined to transform her body into an instrument of euphoria. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Yes!”  _ Nails scraping over the summit of Clark’s shoulders, one of Gwen’s feet kicked free of the curtain as her eyelids fluttered. “ _ Right there!” _

“Yeah? You like when I fuck this pussy with my hand, huh, baby girl?” Clark bit Gwen’s neck, relishing the perfect imprint of his rounded fangs and licking his way back to her panting mouth. “Am I gonna make you cum? Huh? Huh?”

“ _ Fuck! Yes! I’m gonna cum!”  _ Nodding exuberantly, Gwen fisted her hands in the brown waves of Clark’s hair as she began to shake. “ _ Fuck! You feel so good!” _

Gwen cinching around his fiddling digits and howling, Clark’s pink lips moved to her ear, breath hot and insistent, voice low. “Who does, baby? Who makes you cum so good?”

“ _ Clark!”  _ Gwen exploded, limbs rattling over the bunk as pulses of irrepressible pleasure lit over her wan flesh. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Clark!” _

Smug smirk decorating his wide mouth, Clark extricated his hand, sucking the shining fingers between his lips with salacious glee. “Mmm...yum.” Dark eyebrows dancing, his sapphire eyes scanned Gwen’s flushed nude body with a chuckle. “Think I’m gonna hafta eat that pussy now, baby doll.”

With a weary titter, Gwen threaded an errant silken strand behind Clark’s attached earlobe. “You wouldn’t tease a girl now, would you?”

“Oh…” Clark petted over the sopping lips of Gwen’s pussy, oceanic gaze alight with mischief. “I do plenty a teasin’ honey, but…” Shuffling down, Clark hoisted her legs over the shelf of his shoulders, touching a kiss to Gwen’s inner thigh. “I don’t lie.”

Going down on a woman never made for the most comfortable position on the tour bus. Tall body half hanging out of his bunk, at least one leg propped on the floor and wedged into the back corner, frankly, the act could be a tad painful. But Clark didn’t give a shit. If it meant a banshee beauty encasing his face, making her cum so loud and so hard that the other visitors among the crew second guessed their choice of which rockstar to bed for the evening, then Clark was more than willing to stand on stage staggered for a couple days.

Crisp jaw surging forward, Clark’s long tongue struck out with deft skill, painting boldly over the shimmering pink of Gwen’s pussy from bottom to top and down again. Gwen’s fingers worked into the endless brown sea of Clark’s hair as he lapped at her swollen clit, huge hands clamping over her hips to anchor her to the bed.

“ _ Fuck! So good, Clark! Yes! Eat my pussy! Don’t stop!” _ Heels skidding over his broad back, Gwen thrashed helplessly, tearing at Clark’s brunette tresses in delirium.

Clark patted Gwen’s hand and popped up, face smeared and wincing. “Not so hard, baby.” Though he adored getting a woman riled, the tendency for them to treat his hair like a set of reins proved unfortunate, as Clark’s scalp tended to be a bit sensitive.

“‘Kay, sorry, I’ll try.” Gwen breathed with a hasty nod, grip loosening. “Just don’t fucking stop.”

A crooked, impish grin bloomed as Clark licked his pink lips. “You got it, honey.” Clark took Gwen’s clit into his mouth, passing his flicking tongue over and around the tender nub with expertise before, winking up to her heaving form, he began to suck. Hard.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Upper body vacating the bed, Gwen crashed back down, slamming her hips forward into Clark’s eagerly consuming face. “ _ Fuck! Yes, Clark! Yes! Just like that! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Fuck!” _

Clark groaned contentedly as Gwen’s pillowy thighs smothered his ears, blocking out all noise as his rapacious mouth buzzed against her flinching wet flesh. Triangulating his index, middle, and ring fingers, Clark penetrated Gwen’s pulsating pussy at the precise moment when her screams entered notes even his range couldn’t hit, tamping mercilessly against her g-spot and causing her to freeze in silent ecstasy.

“ _ Clark!” _ Oxygen rushing back, Gwen emitted an unholy screech, ripping at the sheets for want of Clark’s hair as she seized. 

“Fuck...fuck...fuck…” Reduced to muttering a single word to herself, Gwen commanded air into her lungs and tried to recover with a trembling hand over her brow as Clark emerged, chiseled features set with pride as he wiped a carved forearm across his face.

“Mmm…” Shuffling his jeans and boxers down enough to unearth his massive cock, Clark laid atop Gwen, treating himself to a kiss of her salty skin. “Damn, I love makin’ you scream, baby. You sound so fuckin’ pretty when you cum.”

Shaking her head, Gwen blew a breath up toward her forehead, but to no avail, as the strands of red stuck to her sweat. “Damn, Honus. No offense, but I didn’t expect you to be so good.”

“Oh yeah?” A tiny giggle eked out of him, left eye squinting as Clark paused their erotic activities to clear the pieces of intrusive crimson from Gwen’s face with a smile. “Why’s that, honey?”

“Well…” Green eyes sliding away, Gwen pulled a face. “Not exactly my first rodeo, you know?”

Clark nodded in understanding. “Yeah, figured as much.”

“Right, so…” Gwen held up a palm. “Usually you fellas, well...not that I don’t have a good time with most. I do. But…” Teetering her head, Gwen shrugged. “It’s not often those in the big leagues go out of their way to get us girls off if they don’t have to. I mean...we know the deal and all. It’s not surprising when a front man just wants you to blow him, pick up your heels, and go home. But…” Gwen tickled through Clark’s fluffy chest hair, a woefully distant expression coloring her elegant features. “It certainly is nice when I get my turn, too.”

“Aw…” Clark met Gwen’s lips, pulling back with a smile and caressing her cheek. “You deserve it, baby. I know…” Sizable hand cascading down, Clark cupped her breast, thumb passing over a hardened nipple. “I know a lot of the guys just expect you ladies to do what you do and all, but…” Nostrils flaring, Clark shook his head. “And don’t get me wrong, I know it’s not…I’m not…” Cords of his neck flexing, the muscle in Clark’s sculpted jaw flashed. “But I still think we oughta be doin’ right by you. In this way, at least. It’s not hard. Plus…” Clark bent with a grin, balancing their foreheads together. “It gets me so damn hot hearin’ you fuckin’ call my name, baby doll.”

Chuckling, Gwen scratched under his square chin. “Well, you made it easy for me to do that much.”

Cock in hand, Clark touched the tip to Gwen’s engorged clit, wiggling devilishly until she moaned. “Mmm...so…” Tracing Gwen’s entrance with the wide head, Clark laced their lips together, tongue lingering in Gwen’s hungry mouth. “You gonna let me cum in this tight pussy? Huh, Gwen?” Clark inserted a teasing couple of inches, retracting with a bitten lip and an audible sigh. “Huh? You want this cock in you, don’t you?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Gwen hooked a leg around him, attempting to corral Clark closer. “ _ Fuck me!”  _ Voice softening, she squeezed Clark’s arm. “I’m on the pill, so...yeah. I want you to cum in me. For sure.”

Eyes shutting with a glorying huff, Clark nodded hurriedly. “Oh fuck yeah. That’s exactly what I wanna hear, baby girl.” 

Clark propelled himself forward into the sweet clutch of Gwen, and she ruthlessly constricted the walls of her vagina. Again, and again, and again, milking Clark’s thick cock as she planted her heels into the bunk and yanked her hips backwards. One pure high note of shocked rapture escaped Clark’s rounded teeth, eyes clenched as his big hands fisted in the sheets. “Oh holy fuckin’ shit, honey…” Blinking, Clark dug his toes into the mattress, straightening out his tall body. “Fuck, your pussy feels so good.”

Hammering his pelvis forward, Clark smirked in gratitude that Gwen instantly caught on to his rhythm, a decadent friction building as he sent an arm between them to spin his fingers over her clit. “ _ Fuck! Clark! Yes! Harder!” _

“Like that?” Snarling through gritted teeth, Clark pummeled into the moist heat of Gwen’s fluttering pussy with vehement abandon. “You like when I pound this pussy so fuckin’ hard, don’t you, Gwen? Huh? Right?  _ Huh?” _

Bodies jostling wildly within the tragically small confines, Gwen’s head hit the back wall repeatedly, but she didn’t give a damn as Clark recklessly pummeled her into the mattress and she seized with a wail. “ _ Oh fuck! Clark, yes! Fuck me! I love your big cock! Don’t stop! Harder! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!” _

“ _ Yeah, baby! Yeah! Cum on my cock! Fuckin’ cum!”  _ Clark roared, voice scratching in his fervor as he collided with Gwen’s quaking body. “ _ Cum for me! Cum for me, Gwen! Now! NOW!” _

Nails carving canals into his back, Clark’s left eye twitched with incessant joy as Gwen repeated his name until hoarse as though she were crying out to him from the front row and desperate to be heard over the cacophony of the crowd. “ _ Clark! Yes! Fuck! Clark!” _

At Gwen’s contraction, a vulnerable whimper left Clark and he coiled his strong arms beneath her, furiously summoning her flailing body down over his begging cock as he tucked into the crook of her neck, breath labored and voice shattered with desire.

“Oh fuck...oh baby, yes...you’re gonna make me cum so fuckin’ hard…” Motorboat cadence of his heavy Chicagoan accent veering into full throttle, Clark humped Gwen in a frenzy, sharp jaw dangling and admitting passage to an aria of keening whines. 

Gwen’s knees locked around Clark’s jerking hips, kissing any part of his contorting face she could as she clung to his broad back. “ _ Fuck! Clark, yes! Cum in me! I want your cum so bad! Fuck me! Yes! I love your cock! Fuck me, Clark! Fuck! Yes!” _

“ _ Oh Gwen! Baby! Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Oh baby, fuck! Gonna cum in your pussy! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ Clark strained in silence, mouth agape and eyes squinched as though lost in the groove of a gentle melody before one pure, glimmering tone fled his pink lips. Pelvis jumping, Clark’s powerful arms forced Gwen down onto his throbbing cock, hot cum draining inside of her before he shuddered into a pile of exhausted limbs.

Thirsty for air, Clark craned his neck back after they shared a brief but adoring kiss, exhaling skyward into the stuffy dimness of the bunk. “Damn…” Clark patted Gwen’s plump ass, touching his lips to her cheek before extricating himself and rolling over. “That was great, baby. Thanks.”

Clark removed his jeans for sleep and Gwen brushed the damp mass of crimson out of her face. “Definitely. Thanks. I had a good time. So…” Peeking over her shoulder at the curtain, Gwen’s green eyes searched for a hint of purple that might indicate where her dress landed. “I’ll just head out then…”

“Oh nah,” Ankles crossed, Clark flipped his long hair back on the pillow and outstretched his hands. “You can stay the night if you wanna, hun. We’re not ridin’ out to Milwaukee until mornin’ anyway.”

Beaming, Gwen nestled into Clark, draping over his broad frame and treating herself to a rub of his endearing little belly. “Sounds good.”

Marijuana, music, and the laughter of those not yet ready to call it a night pervaded the air as Clark and Gwen drifted off in one another’s arms, sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
